<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young and Beautiful by AliceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843374">Young and Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel'>AliceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - It, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, OOC, lana del rey - Freeform, patrick/richie - Freeform, young and beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I have at least three or four songs by Lana del Rey, they are perfect in my opinion. If you have one you want me to listen to for Patrick-Richie, write down that I'll be happy to hear it.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young and Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh that grace, oh that body<br/>Oh that face makes me wanna party<br/>He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds</p>
<p>Will you still love me<br/>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have at least three or four songs by Lana del Rey, they are perfect in my opinion. If you have one you want me to listen to for Patrick-Richie, write down that I'll be happy to hear it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>